


Hair Dye Fades, but Not Our Love

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Crossover, Hetalia, Hetalia Axis Powers - Freeform, M/M, Teen Titans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hetalia/Teen titans crossover. The Shower is not the appropriate place to have serious discussions or to make out with your boyfriend. Appropriateness has never stopped Gilbert, The Boy Wonder, before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Dye Fades, but Not Our Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prumery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prumery/gifts).



> This was written for CookiePrusiana, and originally post on tumblr. Concrit is not just accepted but appreciated.

Robin watched the black hair dye bleed down the drain. Alfred looked at him, concern in his eyes. “Forgive me Robin, but you never let your hair appear white. What has changed?” Robin ruffled his boyfriends hair. “Don’t worry your alien head.” Alfred’s look changed to one of annoyance. “But we are COURTING, Robin! It is my privilege and perogative to be concerned for you.”

Robin smiled wanly. “Worrying over my sad ass is a privilege now, huh?”

"YES IT IS. AND YOUR BUTTOCKS ARE QUITE FINE!"

Robin laughed so hard at this outburst that he could barely breathe. When he stopped wheezing, he looked up at his team-mate, his boyfriend, who was glaring at him looking as if he would blast with him energy from his eyes any second.

Taking Alfred’s hands in his, Robin kissed his cheeks. “You read the papers what they said about us?” Alfred nodded. “That we should stop hiding behind secret identities.” Gilbert took a deep breath before continuing “Well, I… think they’re right. And I’m not gonna be boy wonder anymore, I’ll still fight crime, but I’ll do it under my real name.”

Alfred frowned. “Even I don’t know your real name.”

"It’s Gilbert."

Alfred pulled his hands from Gilbert's and cupped his face, gently.

"Gilbert." He said, tasting the new name on his tongue.

"It suits you."

Gilbert beamed. “Thank you.”

___________________________________________________

They spent the next few moments standing still like that, until Gilbert licked Alfred’s finger and Alfred shrieked and gently smacked Gil in the shoulder.

"CAN YOU TWO STOP HOGGING THE SHOWER AND GET A ROOM?!" Yelled Raven.


End file.
